What life really means
by Syaoran 03
Summary: Amy Mizuno's life was not exactly average to begin with , she lived with her mom . But most of the time she was alone. She never knew how beautiful she really was , or how good and cruel the world could be. Full summary inside


Disclaimer : I do not own sailor moon or anything in this story

Chapter One

Sunny Days - Monday -Day One - Auguest 1.

(sorry i actually have know idea when the japanese school year ends or begins.)

Summary

Amy Mizuno's life was not exactly average to begin with , she lived with her mom . But most of the time she was alone. She never knew how beautiful she really was , or how good and cruel the world could be . That is untill he came into her world. And he opened her eyes and her heart. Amy/oc along with the other scouts.

Amy Mizuno was just getting out of school , and began to walk home it was still summer time

and today had been the first day back. She was wearing her school uniform which consisted of

a white blouse and a blue sailor collar , with a blue skirt coming just below her knees , she also were dark

blue dress shoes. The soft click of her footsteps on the sidewalk had a slight rhythm as she looked forward Tokyo was a safe place these days anyways. He blue eyes scanned what lay ahead of her as she walked , her blue hair catching a slight breeze as she hoped her mother would be off tonight , but didn't think she would.

As she looked at her wrist watch the numbers were 3:40 she had only been out of class a few minutes as shen rounded a corner . She tried to think of what she was gonna do when she got home. Having completed ninty five percent of her homework in class it would only take her a few moments to complete it .

Amy was a gifted student with a knack for learning she only lived a few minutes from the school and would be home soon to her apartment , well the one her mother rented its also why she didn't want her friends to hang out there ,. there simply was not enough room.

She was also thinking of getting a part time job so she wouldn't be so bored when her mother had to pull the long shifts at the hospital. Sometimes it was days before they saw eachother and well she thought about where she could work. As a cashier at a convience store , or super market as a tech somewhere maybe or even at a pet store . She continued to think of the possibilities as she walked up to her apartment building going inside she took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor and got off. Turning left she walked down the empty hall and went into her and her mother's apartment unlocking the door she walked in and relocked the door.

Her mother had been home and left a note stating she been called back in sighing Amy tossed it in the waist bin / garbage can. Luckily she hadn't got her hopes up as she set her breifcase on the love seat

she still had no idea why they called it that. Walking into the small kitchen she made her self a light snack

and got a glass of water . As she re-entered the living room she sat down beside her briefcase openning it up and pulling out her homework finishing in a minute sooner than she thought she finished the snak of fruits and her glass of water. Amy took care of her body . true she was no fighter but well she didn't have much fat either she was nice and toned being fifteen , she actually weight a pound more than she should have for her height. She didn't care for tv really so getting up she turned on the xm radio listening to the music she began to sway to it . The girl was bored and not many people realized it but Amy liked to dance.

As she moved to the music moved her body this way and that , actually appearing as if she made the music come from her when she moved ,her dancing could only be described as beautiful though mostly she danced alone. Never having been one for an audiance she was a little self concience as well.

Sitting back on the love seat after dancing her way back to it she kept the volume low on the surround so

also highly considerate of others. Amy openned her laptop and began to surf the internet to beat the boredom. Mainly looking the help wanted ads , she took out a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote down some of the listings especially the ones she had an interest in and all of the ones which were close by. Sighing and hanging her head a little she would need her mother to sign the document first and well that might be a bit of a problem. Since her mother wanted her to focus on her studies and have a little fun as a teenager , thing is she mainly hung out with her friends on sunday , and after school if they scheduled it.

So most of the time she was alone , she wasn't one to appear out of the blue and want to hang out , though her friends wouldn't have minded if she did , and she really only had a few friends . She chose them wisely and well best to keep good people around her she supposed.

She continued to look at the screen and write down listings before turning the page over and she kept it neat and only wrote the ones down that she had job she had the requirements for. She heard the door unlock and in walked her mother with a sigh when she locked the door back . Amy looked up and smiled softly " Hello Mom , how was your day ?" she asked.

Looking back at her daughter she smiled and walked over to the couch sitting beside her daughter just to the left " It was ok Amy, how was your day?". Amy smiled and nodded " was good , um mom i have a question for you." she responded,

Ms. Mizuno looked at her daughter and nodded " ok Amy what is it dear?" she asked. Amy sighed at looked at her mother and exited out of internet explorer. Looking back her mom who was wearing her doctors outfit, white jacket , with khaki pants and a dark blue dress shirt and black shoes. Amy finally spoke " I was wondering if i could get a part time job?" Her mother looked at her and sighed " Amy ,I can understand you want a job and earn money for yourself , i can , but are you sure your ready i do not want you over loading yourself dear." he mother responded.

Amy sat there under he mother's gaze for a moment and nodded " I know mom but i get bored , and well usually my friends are busy during the week so i want a part time job i promise it will wont interfere with my Studies." she said quickly . Her mother just sat there and looked at her for a long time , Amy sat there under the gaze and twiddled her thumbs. She really wanted a job , and it would be a valueable experience to her when she did graduate college and enter the job world . This way it wouldn't overwhelm her , Amy could go on and on about the reasons she wanted or needed a job , and her mother still had the final say if she could or not.

Sighing Ms. Mizuno had made Amy's heart race for a moment butterflies were beating in her stomach as

her mother finally shook her head knowing this was bound to happen " Fine , fine just get me the pa.." her mother could not even complete her sentence as Amy reached into her breifcase with a smile and laid the documents into her lap. Ms. Mizuno raise a brow and smirked at Amy's readyness. Amy was overjoyed her mother had finally agreed to let her get a job.

As her mother began to fill out the documents Amy had began to type up her resume' and she also grabbed the house phone making a few phone calls , to get a few references down. she listed six though she only needed three. As Amy proof read her resume' three times over before hitting the print button, an electronic signal turned on the digital printer and copies of her resume' began to come out of the printer . She started off with ten copies and decided to keep the first one as the original .

This way she could always make more if she needed them.

Amy then looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 6 pm she sighed softly as her mother handed her the documents back so she could turn into her principel. Amy sighed again leaning back into the love seat she began to look over the list she had written down 29 places were highering right now she wondered about which one to start with smiling softly she got up and took her breifcase and laptop into her room. setting them on the small desk she had beside her bed she looked through her small drawers and got a pair of , white cotton panties , they were basic , she had not interest in lengerie , going to her closet she grabbed a blue nightie .

Amy then walked into the bathroom she could hear her mother cooking dinner before she walked in.

Turning on the shower she kept it on the cool side not being a real big fan of hot showers setting her clothes to the side she undressed purting her uniform , bra and panties into the laundry hamper. She looked at herself in the mirror as she got her sponge and her drying the towels on top of the nightie she stared into the mirror. She thought about her chest and how small it was , then looking down at her hips with a blue patch of hair over her slit. She sighed thinking _ no boy will ever want me , too under developed _.

Amy climbed into the shower she began to rinse off, carressing her soft pale tone skin. She also got her razor ready needing her legs shaved. First though she needed to wash getting some shampoo she began to scrub it into her short blue hair , eyes being closed she sighed loving when her hair was carressed. Smiling softly she needed her scalp , enjoying the cool water vapors and mist against her skin. Amy absouloutely loved the water , she love to swim even kayaking . Though she would only do that if she had her friends with her.

As Amy rinsed her hair staying under the stream for a few minutes she sighed in content , Standing back she began ro scrub her body with the soapy sponge cleaning herself thoroughly , Amy didn't mind getting dirty but she loved to feel clean and fresh.

As she scrubbed her body going over each part in fine detail from her neck, shoulders, and arms . To her breasts , stomach and thighs even her womanhood and ass. Amy cleaned her body from her hair to her feet taking her time with each, but she loved to rinse off. She enjoyed the cool water rushing over her skin , loving the way it made her shiver and sigh, except this time it did a little more. Leaning back against the shower wall Amy began to rub and massage her breasts , she had never done this before. And thats what stopped her .

Amy was scared of her sexualality, she had to stay on that she didn't want to become like Mina or Serena , who actually liked their bodies that much . Mina would tease herself alot and Serena would love every second when Darien was stuffing her.

Amy stayed for a bit more rinsing off then turned the shower off and walking over to the sink. She got her face soap and begin to wash her face not bothering to dry off and get dressed just yet. Once she was done cleaning herself and drying off , she took the shaving foam and smeared it onto her legs . Being gentle with the razor she took the hair off her legs making them silky smooth. She then applied lotion to her entire body rubbing it in gently . Amy looked into the mirror as she slipped her panties and nightie on. She then put her razor away and walked out of the bath room and into the small dining room with her mother who had just finished cooking and setting their small table.

Amy looked at the food whick consisted of white rice . fish , a mixing of vegetables , and a low calorie jello for dessert.

She and her mother bowed their heads giving thanks for being together for dinner more than anything. Amy then took half of the foor as her mother took the other half , she had only cooked enough for the two of them. Amy ate slowly as did her mother occasionally engaging in small talk over the meal they were happy Amy had more of a reason now but she was always happy to see and be around her mother.

Ms. Mizuno was a good woman and a insperation to Amy , so much so that Amy was about to follow into

her foot steps and become a doctor.

Amy finished first and began to get her dishes up , walking over to the sink she washed the plates tossing her chopsticks in the garbage. Her mother added her plate to the sink as she went into her room to lay down. Amy knew her mother was tired this was the first time she had been home in a week.

Amy quickly washed the two plates they had , and the other dishes throwing her mother's chopsticks away she cleaned up and turned out the light. Walking over to the door making sure it was locked she turned the radio off and the lights , as she entered her bedroom . Amy sighed as she laid down on the soft futon closing her eyes as she got under the covers. _Tomorrow_ she thought , _ tomorrow will be a big day , first school then home take a shower got turn nine of these resume's in to different places then back home, clean up again do whatever homework i have then off to the gym for a short workout . Then back here clean up again eat a light supper then to bed._ Amy smiled with that thought especially and slowly closed her eyes falling asleep. Amy slept lightly she thought her life was good though she was lonely, she wasn't desperate after all her mother had been in her twenties before she met her husband. Though he had passed away when Amy was a small child.

Day two- Tuesday August 2.

Amy woke up the next morning due to her alarm clock going off. She sat up and turned it off stretching and yawning she looked around for a moment and smiled. Getting up she put her deordorant on and took the nightie off. Grabbing a matching white bra from her underwear drawer she put it on. Amy began to hum that morning as she put her school uniform on and slipped on the white socks that came half way up her calf muscles. Amy was a very modest girl she didn't want to flaunt her body for anyone. As she got her stuff together for this day having her resume's in her breifcase she smiled. She made sure to leave the original on her desk . Amy looked at her watch and realized she still had a few minutes.

Taking that time she got out what she was gonna wear when she turned the resume's in.

Amy also go her sweat shirt and sweatpants together so she could just change after that and head to the gym. Putting her white tennis shoes beside the sweat clothes which were laid on her bed and the clothes she had taken out for her resume' turn in was hanging on her closet door.

Amy then walked to the door and unlocked it walking out , she then relocked it having her breifcase in one hand she dropped her keys into them walking over to the elevator she got on and pressed the ground floor button. Leaning back against the wall she sighed as the elevator reached the ground floor Amy walked out of it and into the lobby for the apartment complex she saw her mother leaving the front door.

Amy then walked out having turned in the opposite direction of her mother being the school was opposite of the hospital. As she walked she saw a few class and school mates walking. Once she was at school the teacher did a roll call and Amy answered to her name getting her laptop out she plugged into the school system. She looked up at the teacher ready to learn something new. The teacher began class and Amy had no problem keeping up. Some of the other students were jealous of her , well alot of them were in the learning aspect. Then the teacher threw everyone off with a pop quized , one in which Amy aced.

As the classes changed she took her breifcase and laptop to her next class which was physical education , in this class she wasn't good as some but she still kept ahead of most students Amy in general was a all around great student the teacher's liked her immensely. Amy then went to her next class , she continued to soak up information like a sponge , Serena would love to have her smarts just for one day. After school Amy ran the entire way back to the apartment a soft smile on her lips her hair outstrung as much as possible. Her skirt had lifted almost enough to see her panties some of the boys from school saw this. they realised very quickly Amy had a great set of legs.

Riding the elevator up once she reached the complex , once on her floor she ran to the apartment and unlocked the door going in and shut it relocking it.

She went into her bedroom getting what she needed out of her breifcase , and saw a light on her laptop was flashing quickly checking the email , it was from a class mate who taken a picture of her. That day as she ran. Amy blushed just able to see her panties as the message below the picture said great legs Amy.

Sighing lightly she wondered who else saw this picture , she scrolled down and saw it was from Ryu.

She messaged him back before getting into the shower.

Who else have you sent this picture to? was her message to him. When she got out of the shower quickly coming back to her laptop in nothing but a towel.

He wrote: No body just saying you have a nice set of legs:

Amy frowned and responded : please delete this picture , its too revealing of me:

Ryu messaged back : hmmm really? well ok but you owe me a favor :

Amy began to get a little angery and typed: thats black mail. its illegal.:

Ryu wrote : i could just send it to everyone at school miss white panties:

Amy sighed writing : what do i have to do?: she inquired.

Ryu smirked for a second : i will come by tomorrow , and once you do me a favor i'll delete everything of this picture infront of you, I promise.:

Amy knew he kept his promises and nodded : ok see you tomorrow afterschool.:

Once that was out of the way she got changed into the clothes she had readied that morning . It was a black dress shirt and black skirt that came almost to her ankles. She walked out of the apartment putting on her black dress shoes. Walking out of the apartment complex she went to a nine places and turned a resume' into each . The first was a convience store , the second was a wal-mart , the third being McDonalds. The fourth was a pet store. The fith was a drug store. The sixth was at an electronic store.

The seventh being at a daycare. The 8th and most forboding was at a strip club, and the ninth was a tattoo shop.

On her way back home from turning the resume's in she bumped into him Ryu just smiled at her and whispered into her ear. "We can handle this today if you want Amy" he spoke softly and she nodded figuring it was best to get this over with her workout would have to wait till tomorrow after school.

He followed her back to her apartment and into her room looking back at him just standing there " What do you want?" she asked. Ryu walked over to her and smiled " just a rematch , you beat me last time" She looked at him and realized he was talking about the chess game they had played during the two weeks of summer break and nodded quickly.

Amy was quick to set the game up and her and Ryu played , talking through the match and again she beat him. Then he did something she didn't expect he leaned over and kissed her cheek , and her face flushed. Ryu move to sit beside her and showed he the pictures on his cell , he deleted it. Then accessed his email through her laptop and used a remote assistance program to delete the pictures of her. Ryu had kept his word and she nodded still blushing and spoke softly " thank you".

Ryu nodded and got up Amy followed him to the door and he left she smiled when he was gone.

Walking back into the living room she looked at the clock and realised she still had time for her workout.

Changing quickly into the sweat clothes and tennis shoes she went to the gym in the apartment complex. and got on a treadmill.

She started out light with a jog and for a few minutes only doing about three miles , then walked over to the weights, she had no desire in putting on some muscles only to keep her self tone. Amy did a few curls she prefer the dumbells to the presses for that reason. As she worked out in the gym people came and left only doing a few minutes here and there.

When she had finished the gym she went back to her apartment and fixed herself a salad for supper. Getting a glass of water with her meal she ate slowly and saw it was getting late. Back into the shower she went when she finished the dishes , washing her hair and body after she got our she washed her face drying off ,walking to her room in a towel. Amy put on the same style of panties and a long shirt laying down on her bed closing her eyes since she didnt have any homework . Thinking about things she was gonna wait a few days before she did a follow up on her resume's and see where the options were.

As Amy slowly drifted off to sleep that night a small smile on her lips.

Well thats all for this chapter. Sorry i kinda rushed it and well i really want to get this one started.

Please read and review , also i'm gonna try and update each story just once a month i believe this will make them better in some aspects .

And since ive done all this and august so next time i will update will be in september unless people start telling me to update asap which in general doesn't happen. I want to see what every thinks of my stores as of right now and well if im pressed on a certain story i will update sooner. Well i hope to get alot of reveiws especialy on this story.


End file.
